Tsunade's Present
by Kage Okami
Summary: Naruto plans on giving Tsunade the best present he can think of for her birthday but what problems will it cause for her and himself? Naruto x Tsunade
1. The Three Presents

A/N: This dose contain a Lemon you don't like it then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tsunade's Present

Chapter one: The Three Presents

The hidden village of Konoha sleeps peacefully under a starlit sky a slight breeze blows through giving the air a slight chill the moon shining fully onto the beautiful city.

A woman stands on the balcony of her large mansion her long platinum blond hair slightly blowing around lazily as she looks at the star filled sky bringing her hands up to hold her arms trying to protect her herself from the slight chill. She rubs her arms slowly before closing her eyes and resting her head against the door frame wishing it was the one that she loved holding her.

"How could this have happened I'm three times his age and yet I find myself wanting him wanting to feel his touch hear his voice to see that big stupid smile and those deep blue eye's." She began to think but immediately shook her head dismissing the thoughts before closing the door and returning to bed dreaming sweet dreams of blond hair and cute fox like smiles.

_Morning _

"Tsunade-sama it's time to get up it's almost noon." Said a short haired brunette woman carrying a pig with a red vest in her arms. Tsunade slowly turned in her covers at hearing the constant knocking.

"Why now I was having such a wonderful dream." She thought as she slowly got up. "I'm awake Shizune you can stop with the banging." Replied Tsunade getting dressed as Shizune walked in.

"I thought I'd let you know that Naruto-kun has returned from his mission and has been looking for you this morning." Said Shizune as Tsunade finished putting her hair into two pony tails a small blush on her face.

"It took him two weeks longer then it should've but I'm sure he has his reasons." Said Tsunade leaving her room. "Let's go." She continued as Shizune walked followed.

Hokage Tower

"Hello Baa-chan." Called a blond haired teen as Tsunade approached him her eye twitching at the name.

"Will you please stop calling me that Naruto-kun." Replied the blond Hokage as Naruto smiled more. "Now why did a simple escort mission to Taki take two weeks longer then it should have?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

" Well the mission only took half the time stated so I decided to make a couple trips to some places to get you something." Replied Naruto holding out a large box catching Tsunade off guard. "Happy birthday Tsunade." He said as she just blinked before a slight blush appeared on her face while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh I…I guess I forgot today is my birthday with everything that's been happening it slipped my mind." She replied taking Naruto's gift then opening it her eye's widening. "This…this is…Naruto-kun how did…" Tsunade tried to ask as she pulled out a large bottle of sake Shizune's eye's widening.

"Is that…" Started Shizune as Tsunade nodded.

"Sake from the land of Honey but this is really expensive and hard to get Naruto-kun thank you I'll be sure to only use it for special occasions." Said Tsunade as Naruto smiled at her.

"I have two other presents for you too but one… has conditions." Said Naruto as Tsunade raised a eyebrow. "It's special but I want to tell you in private." He continued as Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"Alright Naruto-kun." Replied Tsunade as Shizune quickly walked inside while Tsunade led Naruto to her office. "So what is this special gift of yours Naruto-kun?" She asked closing the doors of her office as Naruto pulled out a scroll and a poof of smoke appeared revealing a large hour glass shaped bottle with a small similar shaped bottle with water in it. "I know this may sound strange but when you take a bath tonight use this water it comes from a special spring this is why I took so long hardly anyone knew what I was looking for so it took time to find it also drink the smaller bottle before bed and when you wake up in the morning remove your henge and you'll see my second gift, after that you can open my third gift." He said pulling out a small black velvet box from his pocket and handing it to her.

" Well I got to go I promised Hinata-chan I would help her with her training today I'll see you later." Replied Naruto jumping out the window leaving a confused Tsunade as Shizune.

_Later that night._

Tsunade laid in her bed after following Naruto's instructions with what to do with the water a sigh escaping her lips.

"I would give almost anything to be young again just for one day so I can show you just how much you mean to me Naru-kun." Tsunade thought as she slipped into her dreams of wedding's and laughing children.

_Early Morning _

Tsunade stirred as the rays of the sun just started to shine into her window before stretching and looking out the window.

"Wow it's been along time since I've seen a sun rise it's beautiful…wait a minute what time is it?" She thought looking at her clock. "6:00 am!" She thought sitting up. "I've never woken up this early in years but I do feel full of energy." She continued to think turning her head noticing the velvet box on her dresser in front of her mirror. "That's right Naruto's third present maybe that's why I'm so energetic." She thought getting up and picking the box up. "But what could the second gift be and why do I have to cancel my henge to get it?" She asked herself looking around the room and then checking to make sure no one was in it before closing all the drapes. "Now then it's just for a second and no one's around." She said to herself raising her hand up. "Kai." She said as a poof of smoke appeared then slowly dissipated revealing a much younger looking version of her shocking her before she tried cancelling it again only to get the same result. "I look younger then what my henge portrayed me as I must look at least six teen but how? Naru-kun how did you do this?" She thought "It must've been that water but how could it have done this?" She asked herself opening the velvet box before gasping. Inside was a ring with a fox head and nine tails fanned out behind it incrusted with what looked like rubies the symbol of the leaf village inscribed in gold on the fox's forehead it's eye's blue sapphires. Tsunade quickly threw on some clothing and zipped out her window toward Naruto's apartment.

Tsunade arrived at Naruto's apartment and was surprised to find the door unlocked and cautiously entered her mind a buzz of confusion, hope, and fear as she slowly made her way through Naruto's apartment. She had given him a new one after seeing the dump he was currently in it had a spacious living room and kitchen, one bed room with a master bath, and a balcony which is where she found her secret love looking out at the sunrise she paused as Naruto turned to her a smile on his face his blue eye's shining.

"Do you like your presents?" He asked as Tsunade came closer to him she could feel her heart beat increase as she stopped in front of him he wasn't wearing a shirt which made her blush a little as she looked over his tanned skin and well toned chest.

"Is this a…"

"No it's not a henge or a dream your really young again about my age maybe a year or two older." responded Naruto as Tsunade wrapped her arms around him burring her head in the crook of his neck she could feel her self growing wet with desire as she kissed his cheek his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"How and why?" She asked as Naruto looked at her soft brown eye's.

"The water was from a spring called the fountain of youth I had found a legend about it in Taki and decided to go hunting for it, the water is suppose to reverse the aging of someone and make them young again, and as for why it's because I love you Tsu-chan." Responded Naruto as Tsunades heart skipped a beat.

"You know I could have any man the village I want especially now." She said as Naruto shrugged but she saw a small hint of fear in his eyes. "But none of them are like you Naru-kun." She continued reaching up and capturing his lips with her own he didn't hesitate for a second kissing her back his hand running through her hair her hand doing the same tugging at it pulling him closer his tongue sweeping across her lips asking her for entrance which she gave.

Naruto pushed the corners of her green gambling jacket off her shoulder as she lowered her arms to let it fall to the ground there kiss never breaking as there tongues battled for dominance. Naruto broke away from her lips to regain his breath both of them panting before pulling each other closer and kissing again. Naruto lightly pulled her down with him as he fell onto his bed then he began kissing down her jaw and down her neck earning a moan from Tsunade. Tsunade pulled away from him and pulled her shirt off revealing her large breasts and flawless porcelain skin, her small pink nipples were hard from the attention Naruto was giving her. Naruto lightly squeezed her right breast as he began sucking the nipple of the left Tsunade's moans increasing as she sat on top of him grinding against the stiff rod in Naruto's pants.

"Your turn." Whispered Tsunade as she leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately again before standing up and letting her pants fall down her legs along with now soaked panties. She looked at Naruto hungrily before ripping his sweat pants off along with his boxers freeing his hard cock. Naruto watched as Tsunade got on her knees before gliding her soft fingers over his manhood earning a small moan from him, her hand wrapped around the shaft slowly pumping it before wrapping her lips around the head Naruto's breath hitching at feeling her tongue swirling around the head of his dick while lightly sucking on it. Tsunade stopped stroking Naruto's cock and wrapped her breasts around the shaft as she bent her head lower taking more of his cock in her mouth while increasing the suction making him moan even louder as she began rubbing her breasts up and down his shaft.

"Tsu-chan…I'm…I'm." Groaned Naruto as Tsunade pulled her mouth away from his cock rubbing her breasts around it faster earning a long moan from him as he fought to hold back the pressure that was building within him.

"Cum Naru-kun I want to drink it I want every last drop so give me a lot." She said wrapping her mouth around his cock again sucking as hard as she could.

"Tsu-chan…so good ah…TSUNADE!" He yelled releasing a torrent of cum in her mouth as she eagerly gulped down what she could as it began to drip from her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Mmm…You taste real good Naru-kun." She said licking his remaining cum from the corner of her lips and then his shaft making him hard again. "I can't wait to have this big cock inside me." She continued crawling on top of him giving him another kiss before sitting up and positioning herself above him. Naruto's hands slid up Tsunade's smooth thighs as she plunged herself onto his cock nearly screaming in pleasure as she leaned forward placing her hands on either side of his head to hold herself up. "Oh so big." She moaned bouncing on him. "Give me more yes more I want it give it to me Naru-kun ohhh Kami please never let this end!" She moaned before Naruto flipped them over so he was on top and began thrusting into her harder. "THAT'S IT DEEPER HARDER OH KAMI THAT'S IT DON'T STOP DON'T YOU DARE STOP KEEP GOING…YES!" She screamed as her body shook her juices dripping onto the sheets of the bed. Naruto pulled out of Tunade as she turned over getting on her knees before placing her hands on the headboard of the bed. Naruto slammed his cock back into Tsunade earning a gasp and another moan from her as he began to pump into her again. "HARDER!" She yelled as Naruto picked up his pace Tsunade began to pant her moans increasing as she neared another orgasm Naruto grunted feeling himself growing closer to his as well. "CUM WITH ME MY LOVE CUM IN THE DEEPEST PART OF ME AND IMPREGNATE ME…OH KAMI YES I CAN FEEL IT... I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" She screamed again as Naruto felt her inner walls clamp around his dick hard sending him over the edge.

"I LOVE YOU TSUNADE!" He screamed after her as he came deep inside her a few drops of his seed dripping from her pussy as he continued to cum before they both collapsed next to each other panting. Tsunade turned over looking Naruto in the eye before kissing him again resting her head against his chest.

"This was the best birthday ever." She whispered as Naruto smiled pulling a blanket over both of them smiles on there faces as they kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

End of chapter one.


	2. Part 2

A/N: I couldn't just leave this alone my friends insisted I continue it as did some of my reviewers so here we go and as always I don't aand never will own Naruto.

Tsunade's Present: Part 2 Problems Arise

It was a blissful sleep Tsunade found herself in so peaceful and comforting, a sleep she hadn't slept in years and it had to be ruined by someone pounding on the door.

"Alright Shizune I'm up!" She yelled forgetting where she was as the pounding stopped.

"Tsunade-sensei!?" Came a yell as Tsunade blinked.

"Why is Sakura here?" She thought before her eye's widened. "Shit if Sakura sees me and Naruto in the same bed naked it could ruin everything before I even have a chance to get thing's arranged for our relationship." She thought before getting dressed hurriedly and arousing a groggy Naruto who she thought looked to adorable when still half a sleep as he looked around through half lidded eyes before giving a dopy smile when he looked at her.

"Hey Tsu-chan what's up?" He asked with a small yawn.

"Sakura's pounding on your door looking for me." She said as his eye's widened while the pounding started again. "Shit." he said locating his cloths as well while Tsunade went to answer the door Naruto rushing to the kitchen to start making something to eat so Sakura didn't suspect anything.

"Hello Sakura." Said Tsunade opening the door.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Tsunade-sensei." Said a pink haired girl with jade green eyes as Tsunade smiled nerviously. "You were suppose to be at a meeting with the council ten minutes ago." She said as Tsunade sighed.

"I'll see you later Naruto we'll finish our discussion then." She said winking at him as he smiled before waving to her.

"Hey Naruto mind if I join you I didn't get to anything to eat yet because I've been looking for Tsunade-sensei?" Asked Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Sure I hope you like stir fry." He said as Sakura nodded.

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade sighed as she entered the meeting room and everyone quieted.

"Well it's nice to see that you could join us Hokage-sama." Said a man with a patch covering his eye and a cane as Tsunade looked at him.

"Shut it Danzo I was with someone who has the very high possibility of becoming my husband which is a bit more important then being a little late to a meeting about the currant status of the main clans." She said as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"So you finally found someone?" Asked a old woman as Tsunade smiled.

"I have." She replied as the council began to talk amongst themselves.

"This is wonderful news it's a shame that you wont be able to have any children though to continue your family line." Said Danzo smiling smugly.

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that since something like that is my business and no one else's." Replied Tsunade as Danzo sneered at her.

_Naruto's Apartment _

"That was good Naruto I never knew you could cook something other then ramen." Said Sakura as Naruto took the plates to the kitchen and placing them in the sink Sakura following behind him.

"Thank's Sakura." He said but froze when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist as Sakura pulled herself close to him. "Wh-what are you doing Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I've been thinking about you and me recently Naruto…I want to give a relationship with you a try." She said resting her head against him as he froze.

"Sakura…Sakura I'm sorry but I…I have someone else I love and she loves me." He said as he turned and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I see." She replied. "Is it Hinata?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"She's a older woman and we've secretly loved each other for a long time and have just now confessed our feelings for each other I'm sorry." He said as Sakura stepped back a little before smiling.

"It's alright Naruto I'm glad you found someone that loves you…I need to get going I still have to get ready for my training." She said before leaving. Naruto sighed he felt bad that he couldn't give her a chance but she also had plenty of chances over the years, the fact was he and Tsunade had been through to much in there lives and loved each other so much that he couldn't see himself with Sakura anymore. Sakura stood outside Naruto's apartment her hand clenched into a tight fist her knuckles turning white as she ground her teeth.

"Naruto-kun is mine and has always been mine and if some woman thinks that she can come between us she's dead wrong, I'll find out who this woman is and I'll make her pay for stealing you from me Naruto-kun." Thought Sakura a small smile playing across her lips.

_Hokage Tower_

"Tsunade-sama I brought you some sake since you've been working so hard today." Said Shizune as Tsunade was about ready to walk out the door.

"Thanks Shizune but I've finished all the paper work for today and please let Sakura know that today's lesson is cancelled and we'll pick thing's up a week from today." She said as she left quickly living Shizune to stare at the mound of completed paper work her jaw on the floor.

Tsunade quickly bound across the buildings the smile on her face growing as she neared Naruto's apartment it was already five o'clock and she wanted to take Naruto to a nice restaurant for dinner.

"Naruto-kun." She said knocking on his door but didn't get a reply. Tsunade took out a key and opened the door with it and found a note on the table.

"Dear Tsu-chan meet me on the Hokage monument I have a surprise for you, love Naruto." Tsunade looked at the note before quickly leaving.

Hokage monument

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto from a tree he had been running around for the last hour getting things around for what looked like a picnic and was hoping to see who this woman was that stole Naruto from her and then give her a piece of her mind in privet.

"Naru-kun!" Yelled Tsunade as she appeared in front of him in a plume of smoke.

"Oh great now I won't get to see who this person is." Sakura thought crossing her arms.

"I'm glad you got my note Tsu-chan I wanted to share this with you." Said Naruto pointing behind her as she turned and gasped at the site before her. She had one of the best views of Konoha that she had ever seen. "This is my favorite spot to come think and no one else knows I come here." He said as Tsunade turned back to the small picnic Naruto had set up for them.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing Tsunade didn't come to get Naruto she was there to see him for a picnic. Sakura clenched her fist in anger not only did she lose Naruto but she lost him to her sensei.

"I won't loose to you Tsunade Naruto's mine." She thought before vanishing from her spot unaware that Tsunade knew she was there the whole time.

"Apparently I'll have to talk to Sakura sooner then I thought." She thought taking a bite of her salad a small smile appearing on her face as a tingling sensation went through her entire mouth from the tangy salad dressing she used.

_Two hours later_

Tsunade watched the sun set as she laid on Naruto's lap his hand stroking her hair then he stopped as she began to set up.

"I really enjoyed today Naru-kun." She said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"I'm glad you did Hime." He said making her smile as she bent forward capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I love you Naru-kun." She whispered.

"I love you to Tsu-chan." He whispered back kissing her lightly.

End of Part 2

Please Review.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Well here's part three sorry about the chapters being so short I'll try to lengthen them and thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tsunade's Present: Part 3 Our Love For You

Tsunade sat at her desk filling out paper work the picnic from the previous day running through her mind making her smile. She began to lightly hum as she continued many people becoming scared of her sudden change in attitude except Shizune who was praising Kami for her masters change in attitude.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sensei?" Asked Sakura as she poked her head though the door making Tsunade stop reading the document she was on to look at her.

"Yes, come in and close the door." Replied Tsunade as Sakura walked in and sat down. "Sakura…I know you were watching me and Naruto-kun yesterday." She said as Sakura's face became serious.

"So what if I was." She replied as Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura I just want to explain to you what you saw." Continued Tsunade as Sakura frowned at her before clenching her teeth.

"I think I understand…you're trying to take Naruto-kun away from me by seducing him and making him think you love him just so you can get your sexual satisfaction with him." Replied Sakura as Tsunade looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't think you're one to tell me who I can and can't be in a relationship with or what I do in that relationship." Replied Tsunade narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"What right do you think you have to try and date someone almost three times younger then you!" Sakura shouted back as Tsunade shot up slamming her hands on her desk.

"There are things going on that you don't even understand so don't even try questioning my intentions!" Tsunade shot back trying to stay calm.

"If you think I'm going to standby and let you take advantage of Naruto-kun you can think again!" Sakura shouted. At this point Tsunade had, had enough she narrowed her eye's at Sakura as she growled.

"You and me training ground ten in five minutes." She said disappearing in a cloud of smoke Sakura following behind her.

_Training ground ten_

Tsunade stood ready as Sakura stared at her from across the training ground slipping her gloves on her hands.

"Don't think for a second I'm going to go easy on you!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura smirked.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Sakura yelled back before charging forward.

Sakura threw one of her chakra enhanced punches only to have Tsunade jump above her, Sakura quickly jumped away as Tsunade brought the heal of her foot down trying to hit her but hit the ground instead leaving a crater in her place.

"What do you truly know about Naruto-kun Sakura, could you even begin to understand the kind of suffering he's been through, the torture this village has put him through!?" Asked Tsunade hitting the ground with a punch leaving another crater where Sakura was.

"When Naruto-kun left I realized how much I loved him and how little I truly knew that's why I want to be with him I want to know more about him to share his pain to help him achieve his dream!" Replied Sakura throwing another punch which Tsunade narrowly dodged before bringing her knee up and into Sakura's abdomen knocking the air out of her.

"I love him with all my heart ever since we first met he made me feel love again when I thought I would never allow myself to feel it after I lost everyone important to me and I won't allow anyone or anything to take him away from me even if I have to die to protect him." Tsunade said as Sakura swung her elbow around connecting with the side of her face both of them backing off staring the other down.

"I can't afford to loose him he's all I have left." Sakura whispered standing straight up as Tsunade threw another punch. Sakura dodged around it swinging her foot around connecting with Tsunade who tumbled to the ground but rolled before skidding to a stop as she looked at Sakura growling.

"It's been over twenty years since I've loved someone like I love Naruto-kun and I won't loose." Growled Tsunade jumping into the air bringing her heal down onto the ground narrowing missing Sakura's head as the ground split open. Tsunade quickly dashed forward afterward hitting Sakura in the face and sending her flying through a tree. "Do you concede Sakura?" She asked as Sakura stood shakily.

"I'll never…concede you'll…have to…kill me first." She said gritting her teeth in pain. "Her punches are stronger then I remember she's also faster then before." Thought Sakura. "I'll die if I continue but I can't give up this is for Naruto-kun." She continued to think as Tsunade charged again. Sakura blocked the next punch but felt her arms break in the process as Tsunade used the momentum from her punch to go into a spin kick sending Sakura into the ground hard blood coming from her mouth as she began to stand shakily.

"Sakura just give up you can't win." Said Tsunade as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I…won't." She whispered as a tear escaped Tsunade's eye.

"Damn it Sakura you're more then just an apprentice to me you're like a daughter as well!" Tsunade yelled tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her face. "Sakura I don't want to do this anymore just give up!" She yelled as Sakura stood in front of her.

"I…won't…I won't loose…Naruto-kun!" She yelled running forward only to be met with Tsunade's fist. Sakura slumped down to her knees before falling forward only to be caught by Tsunade who was crying.

"Sakura-chan." Thought Tsunade as she cried harder while she held her close before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

_Thirty minutes later_

Naruto came running into Sakura's hospital room as Tsunade turned to him.

"What happened Tsunade-chan?" He asked as she stood.

"Sakura and I got into a argument which led to a fight." She replied as Naruto looked at Sakura who was resting in the hospital bed next to Tsunade.

"Why were you fighting?" He asked as Tsuande sighed.

"It was about you Naruto-kun she thought I was using you for my own satisfaction and thing's began to escalate…but she wouldn't give up she loves you so much that I could've killed her and she would've gladly died if it would had proven how much she loves you." She replied as Naruto looked at Sakura tears welling up in his eyes.

"What do we do now?" He asked as a tear slid down his cheek.

"To be honest Naruto-kun I'm not sure." She replied as Naruto sighed.

"I'll talk to her after she wakes up." She replied as Naruto nodded before being pulled down into a kiss.

"Come by my place tonight because if you don't you'll regret it." She whispered as he nodded before leaving. Tsunade looked at Sakura as she moaned before slowly opening her eyes then looking around before looking at her. "We argued, we fought , and now it's time to talk about this like reasonable woman." Said Tsunade as Sakura looked away.

"I'm not going to give up on him, Naruto-kuns the only one who's really cared about me." Said Sakura as Tsunade sighed.

"Then I guess I can share him with you." She said making Sakura look at her with surprise. "You truly love him I can see that so it's fine with me but if you hurt him then I'll make you pay." Said Tsunade as Sakura smirked.

"The same goes for you." She said before Tsunade got up and left.

_Later that night_

Naruto stood outside Tsunade's mansion as the door opened revealing Tsunade who quickly pulled him inside before closing and locking the door.

"Where's Shizune-neechan?" Asked Naruto as Tsunade smiled.

"She doesn't stay here Naru-kun." Replied Tsunade as Naruto looked at her before stopping at a large door. Tsunade opened it revealing that it was her bed room as she smiled at him.

"Already it's only been three days." Said Naruto as Tsunade grabbed him by his collar and dragged him inside.

"That's two days to many." She replied a smile growing on her face.

_Morning_

"Ohhh." Moaned Naruto sitting up his hair was more of a mess then usual his cloths scattered all over the room some of them torn from being ripped off.

"Naru-kun come back to bed it's to early yet." Groaned Tsunade as Naruto looked at the clock.

"It's 11:30 Tsu-chan." Replied Naruto as Tsunade shot up panicked.

"Shit I'm late oh Shizune is going to kill me!" She yelled rushing around the room as Naruto smiled.

End Of Part 3


End file.
